Banned
The banned list on Forgotten Heroes Mux is meant to be simple and straight forward. It is not going to be extensive. Included are reasons for bans. Just remember, your fellow players have to role play with you, be considerate. Banned *Original Concept Alien Races ::There are so many alien races in DC, Marvel, and Wildstorm. You can pick from any of them that would not fall under other bans to apply an original character that is an alien. Let us make use of what is there theme wise to enrich the game. *Cosmic Powers ::Cosmic Powers can be used for one-shot scenes or plots, but not for regular role play. When you have the power to remake the world or consume it, it is a little too game unbalancing and not social RP friendly. These are great plot hooks however and best used for that. :::Examples - This would include the Phoenix Force, the Endless, Lucifier, Galactus, Thanos, the Guardians, Odin, and so on. *Non-RP Friendly Characters ::We are very lax about what people can apply here. Heroes, villains, even average human intelligent animals or animals with the ability to communicate telepathically (ex// Dex-Starr, Lockjaw, Krypto, Hope Corgi), etc. We need limits however. Basically, characters that are best used as NPCs or for plot purposes should not be applied. This is a social based game, and yes we have plenty of combat as we are a superhero game, but without the social RP we would have no game. :::Examples - Red Lanterns that do not have clarity of mind cannot participate in social role play realistically, and thus would not be permitted to be applied. This would include Bizarros as player characters because social RP is limited to punching someone as they say they love them (or is that hate them) or being manipulated for some evil plan by a mastermind villain. Even characters like Apocalypse, Darkseid, and Granny Goodness have potential, but are best for NPCs and plot uses as regular social RP is just not really possible with them. This is not limited to villains, as heroes can fall into this category as well such as: Silver Surfer and Zeus. *TS (Tiny Sex or Cyber Sex) Based Characters ::This is obvious. We are a social game, not a BDSM game. Sure, TS is sure to happen sooner or later with some people, no one cares. However, applying a character with the sole purpose to TS is not acceptable. Basically, if it is majorly socially unacceptable (teacher/student relations, child molestation, bestiality, to purposely be a sexual deviant, etc) where the only proper place for it is on a BDSM game, do not apply a character to do that with here. Thank you. :::As a side-note, we know underage and adult sex does happen in the comics (Deathstroke and Terra), we just ask if such an avenue is used in plotage that you FTB, and you may not apply a character primarily for this purpose. Even teacher/student relationships have happened (Wolfbane and Elixir), though it resulted in the teacher losing her job and place at Xavier's. Plot purposes is one thing, applying characters specifically for TS is another. *Parody or Pure Comedic Characters ::This does not include Deadpool (he does have a dark and serious past and some serious plot lines at times), but does include characters like The Tick and Howard the Duck. Character concepts if FC (Feature Character) or OC (Original Character) for parody or pure comedic effect will not be applicable here. This game is meant for social RP and often mature themes. Category:Policy